Adommy!
by Jaydee13
Summary: Adam Lambert, Tommy Joe Ratliff and Monte Pittman.   Hate Summarys just read and you'll like! It's Adommy!
1. Chapter 1

****

**Starring: Tommy Joe Ratliff, Adam Lambert, Monte Pittman  
ENJOY  
I do not own anything**

* * *

Tommy: Adam!

Adam: what?

Tommy: Adam!

Adam: what?

Tommy: ADAM!

Adam: for godsakes what?

Tommy: hi

Adam: *sighs* your soo lucky, your cute

Tommy: why thank you, your cute too

Adam: thanks

Tommy: im bored

Adam: and?

Tommy: nothing else, im bored!

Adam: go practice your make-up

Tommy: i already did

Adam: go practice your bass

Tommy: Already did

Adam: go bother your mom

Tommy: already did

Adam: you already did?

Tommy: yeah

Adam: wow

Tommy: yeah, so what are you doing?

Adam: on my laptop

Tommy: whatcha doin' on your laptop?

Adam: on twitter

Tommy: ooh, can i try twitter?

Adam: uhm..no

Tommy: why not?

Adam: first, it's _My _laptop and second, you have your iphone

Tommy: oh yeah

*3 hours later*

Adam: *checks on Tommy* Tommy?

Tommy: *eyes stuck on his iphone* hm?

Adam: how long have you been on twitter?

Tommy: idunno

Adam: you gotta stop *tries to take Tommy's iphone*

Tommy: NO! *hold onto his phone*

Adam: Tommy, let go! *tries to pull phone*

Tommy: GIMME! *hold onto phone still*

Adam: LET GO! *still tries to pull phone*

Tommy: okay *lets go*

Adam: *falls over* DAMN IT, TOMMY!

Tommy: hehe *runs out the room*

Adam: what is up with that boy?

*at Tommy's house*

*knock,knock,knock*

Tommy: Coming! *opens door* MONTE!

Monte: hey Tommy, can i come in?

Tommy: sure, Adam's in the living room

Monte: what's Adam doing here?

Tommy: he came over to watch a movie with me

Monte: ooh, cool what movie?

Tommy: The Excircist

Monte: AWESOME!

*during the movie*

*Adam&Tommy cuddle and scream*

Monte: Damn! im gonna go deaf, now SHUT UP!

*Adam&Tommy still cuddle but hold there screams in*

*after the movie*

Monte: that was awesome

Adam: yeah, i guess

Tommy: it was horrible, but i loved cuddleing with Adam

Adam: aww thank you, Glitterbaby

Monte: *makes a puking sound* at least wait till im gone, cya *leaves*

Adam: bye Monte

Tommy: bye, Monte

*akward silence*

Adam: so, what do you wanna do?

Tommy: *Stares at the ground*

Adam: Tommy, you okay?

Tommy: uhm, yeah..im fine

Adam: are you sure?

Tommy: i have to tell you something, it's been buging me

Adam: sure, anything

Tommy: *Mumbles* _I love you_

Adam: huh?

Tommy: *Mumbles* _I love you_

Adam: you what?

Tommy: let me show you *kisses Adam*

Adam: *deepens the kiss*

Tommy: *lets go* now do you know what i said?

Adam: uhm...

Tommy: *sighs* whatever, just lea-

Adam: *Kisses Tommy*

*Monte walks in*

Monte: hey i forgot my- OH MY GOD!

*they let go*

Tommy: i thought you left

Monte: i forgot my glasses

Adam: well you got your glasses

Monte: yeah, bye for real this time *leaves*

Adam: now where were we?

Tommy: i dont know

Adam: *kisses Tommy*

Tommy: *Mumbles* oh!

*they go to Adam's bed room and have S-E-X*

*Next Day*

Tommy: *wakes up* Adam, what are you doing?

Adam: watching the excirsist

Tommy: *eyes widen* w-w-what?

Adam: yeah, this Bitch is crazy

Tommy: eep!

* * *

**YAY! ADOMMY! hope you guys like it  
Review please  
Lot's Of Love  
*blows kiss***


	2. The Beach

****

**Starring: Adam Lambert, Tommy Joe Ratliff, Monte Pittman. Guest Star: Kris Allen**

ENJOY!

* * *

*at the beach*

Tommy: I WANT ICECREAM!

Adam: fine ill get you an ice cream

*buys Tommy an Ice Cream*

Adam: there, happy?

Tommy: yes very *licks cone* LOOK MONTE

Monte: Oh No

Tommy: HI MONTE!

Monte: tommy, im right here you dont need to yell

Tommy: ARE YOU SU-

Monte: SHUTTUP!

Tommy: okay *lick cone*

Adam: what are you doing here?

Monte: just here, to be here, dont know why, you?

Adam: Tommy wanted to come

Monte: speaking of your new boyfriend, look *points at balloon stand*

Tommy: how much are the balloons?

Man: 75 cents

Tommy: i only have 20$

Man: their only 75 cents

Tommy: i only have 20$!

Man: you only need 75 cents

Tommy: but i only-

Man: JUST TAKE ONE!

Tommy: OK! *grabs a blue balloon*

*Tommy skips to Adam*

Monte: did you annoy him?

Tommy: IM NOT ANNOYING!

Monte: your a christmas elf, your annoying, when you yell, you sound like fred!

Tommy: really?

Monte: Really!

Tommy: wow *licks cone*

Adam: OHMYGOD! Kris!

Kris: Ohmygod Adam

*Kris & Adam hug*

Tommy: *annoyed*

Monte: looks like someones jealous

Tommy: *scoffs* am not

Monte: what ever stops the tears, Tommy

Tommy: am not...

Kris: how long has it been?

Adam: i dunno, how are you and Katy?

Kris: were both fine, how are you?

Adam: wonderful, Oh *gets Tommy&Monte* This is my boyfriend

Kris: witch one, the one that looks like a christmas elf or Santa?

Monte: excuse me?

Adam: elf, his name is Tommy *kisses Tommy*

Kris: nice to meet you, Tommy

Tommy: nice to meet you, too *shakes Kris' hand*

Kris: it's nice to meet you...whats his name?

Adam: oh, this is Monte

Kris: oh, nice to meet you, Monte

Monte: nice to meet you, too Kris

Kris: i gotta go, Kris i dont want Katy looking for me, remember the last time?

Adam: *chuckles* you mean the time you went to the store and Katy was at the mansion, and she thought you were kidnapped, or killed, she started freaking out, then Kris gets home and Katy's on his bed, crying, *laughs* oh good times

Kris: yeah, that was funny, gotta go Adam i'll see you around

Adam: bye Kris

Kris: bye *leaves*

Tommy: i dont like him

Monte: if you dont, i do

Tommy: MONTE, YOUR GAY?

Monte: NO, i meant i like him like a freind

Adam: Tommy: your not jealous are you?

Tommy: uhm...i little

Adam: Tommy, you'll always be my Glitterbaby

Tommy: thanks Babyboy *kisses Adam*

Monte: Oh, God Not here! *pulls them apart*

Adam: jealous

Monte: am NOT! *leaves*

Tommy: MONTE!

Adam: TOMMY!

Tommy: WHAT?

Adam: STOP YELLING!

Tommy: okay...

Adam: eat your ice cream

Tommy: where did it go?

Adam: you lost it?

Tommy: i think so, how the hell can i lose a cone?

Adam: oh it right ther...

Tommy: wher...oh *looks at the pigeon eating his cone* Damn...

Adam: wanna go in the water?

Tommy: WHAT ABOUT THE SHARKS!

Adam: their in the deep,deep,deep end

Tommy: oh okay

*go to the water*

Tommy: *splashes Adam* haha

Adam: you wanna play that game, fine!

*Adam & Tommy splash eachother*

Adam: gotcha *pulls Tommy down in the water*

Tommy: damn it Adam! my hair!

Adam: so? *trows water*

Tommy: lets go back home please?

Adam: okay

*At Adam's house*

Tommy: that was sooo FUN!

Adam: your right that was fun

Tommy: i love you, Adam

Adam: I love you too, Tommy

*they kissed*

*Tommy's phone rings*

**Im here For Your Entertainment, oh, i bet you thought i was soft and sweer you though an angel sweap you of-**

Tommy: *chuckles nervously* hold on *answers* hello

Adam: *thinks: he's so cute when hes embarressed* who is it, Tommy?

Tommy: It's Monte

Adam: *whispers* put in on speaker

Tommy: *whispers* o.k *puts it on speaker*

Monte: (through the phone) TOMMY TELL ADAM HE'S DEAD FOR BREAKING MY GUITAR STRING!

Adam: oops

Monte: (through the phone) Is Adam there? let me talk to him

Tommy: Adam's not here

Adam: thanks Tommy

Monte: (through the phone) I HEARD HIM, ADAM YOUR DEAD MY GUITAR IS BROKEN!

Adam: Monte, the guitar isn't broken, the string just busted, guitar strings need to get replaced anyway

Monte: YOU FUCKING- wait..how do you know that?

Adam: Tommy told me

Tommy: Monte, you interuppted something important

Monte: what were you guys doing thats _Important?_

Adam: making-out

Monte: EWwWWWW *hangs up*

Tommy: now where were we?

Adam: here *kisses Tommy* I love you, Tommy sooo fucking much

Tommy: i love you too, Adam *kisses Adam* (to you) GET OUT OF HERE!

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed, i wasn't planing on doing a second chapter  
If you want another chapter, you'll have to review  
Okay, Lot's Of Love  
*blows kiss***


	3. ALLISON IRAHETA!

****

**Starring: Adam Lambert, Tommy Joe Ratliff, Monte Pittman Guest Star: Allison Iraheta**

ENJOY!

* * *

Tommy: Adam?

Adam: yes, Tommy

Tommy: whats this? *hold Adam's phone up*

Adam: a text.

Tommy: ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?

Adam: No, it's my best friend, Allison

Tommy: YOUR CHEATING ON ME WITH A GIR- wait, Allison, as in Allison Iraheta?

Adam: yeah

Tommy: *screams* I LOVE HER!

Adam: really?

Tommy: **Ooh na na Gimme my, gimme my baby back, my boyfriend in love with a robot **I Love that song

*Allison come into the room*

Allison: hey, Adam

Adam: Hey, Alli-OhShit!

Tommy: Y-y-your A-A-Alison I-I-Iraheta *screams* MY BOYFRIENDS BEST FRIENDS WITH ALLISON FUCKING IRAHETA!

Allison: Boyfriend? you guys are dating?

Adam: yep *kisses Tommy* he's my Glitterbaby

Tommy: *blushes* and he's my Babyboy

Allison: aww...you guys are so cute together

*Monte walks in*

Monte: Hey, Adam...Hey Allison

Adam: hey

Allison: hey, MiMi

Monte: stop calling me that

Tommy: you guys have met?

Allison: yeah about 2 weeks ago

Tommy: but, Monte i called you yesterday, and i was talking about Allison Iraheta, and you said whatever, why didn't you tell me you knew her, and You too Adam, why didn't you tell me you guys are best friends?

Adam&Monte: i dunno

Allison: so, Tommy how long have you and Adam been dating?

Tommy: *thinks: ohmygod she's asking me something, okay,okay be cool, be cool* a few weeks now

Allison: aww

Monte: Yuk!

Allison: shuttup Monte, they have true love, they were ment to be together, unlike you

Monte: im married, are they married?, no, cause gays can't marry

Allison: excuse me

Monte: what?

Allison: you just called Adam and Tommy, gays

Monte: but, they are gay

Allison: ...*punches him*

Tommy: wow, me and her are gonna get along soo well

Adam: oh yeah, Allison loves hurting people, and i know that for a fact *rubs his crotch, remembering when Allison him him on his crotch*

*Allison is beating up Monte*

Tommy: i wanna beat up MiMi too!

Monte: STOP. OW. ME. THAT. OWW!

Allison: sure c'mon

*Tommy joins Allison*

*30 minutes later*

Tommy: im hungry

Allison: me too

Tommy: want resses pieces?

Allison: Hm...OK!

*Tommy & Allison leave*

Adam: Monte, you still alive

Monte: *knocked Out*

Adam: wow! Allison has gotten tougher...eep

*Later that day*

Allison: you like horror movie?

Tommy: yep, ALOT

Adam: yeah, a little too much

Allison: im not that big of a fan of horror movies but, their cool

Tommy: *thinks: OMG she doesn't like horror movie, No duh Tommy, you knew she didn't so dont act all surprised, shut up brain*

Adam: hello...earth to Tommy..

Tommy: huh?

Adam: are you ok, babe?

Tommy: yeah, im super

Monte: *rubs his stomach* ow, you guys are mean

Allison: you called Adam, and Tommy ''Gays'', i know they are but you said it wrong

Monte: well, then im sorry, Adam and Tommy for saying it wrong

Tommy: apoligy accepted

Adam: okay

Allison: okay, good job MiMi

Monte: *annoyed*

Adam: c'mon Alli, stop callin' him that

Allison: i can't help it *smiles*

Monte: hmph

Tommy: im hungry

Allison: who wants Tacobel-

Tommy: TACO BELL OMG I LOVE TACO'S *jumping like a retard* I WANT THAT SOOOO MUCH!

Allison: Adam, you want Tacobell?

Adam: sure

Allison: Monte- where did Monte go?

Adam&Tommy: i dunno

Allison: oh well, c'mon lets go to Tacobell!

Tommy: YAY!

*At Tacoball*

Adam: i'll buy

Allison: are you sure, i'll buy

Adam: no me

Allison: No me!

Adam: IM PAYING OKAY IRAHETA

Allison: FINE LAMBERT!...*laughs*

Adam: ...*laughs*

Tommy: *stares at them wierdly*...o..k

*Adam ordered the food& they ate*

Tommy: I love Tacos *shoves a taco in his mouth*

Allison: i can see that *laughs*

Adam: thats another reason why i love him

Allison: you guys are sooo cute!

*At Adam's house*

Allison: it's so great to be back in L.A again

Adam: and to finally see you again

Allison: hey, Tommy you said you like horror movies

Tommy: yeah, i do

Allison: i got this movie, called ''Let Me In'' wanna watch it?

Tommy: sure

*Adam&Tommy&Allison are watching the movie*

Adam: cool movie

Allison: mm-hm *eats more popcorn*

Adam: gimme some *grabs a hand full of popcorn*

Tommy: *eats popcorn* awesome

*After the movie*

Allison: well i gotta get home, nice meeting you Tommy

Tommy: same here

Allison: bye Adam *hugs* Tommy, can i have a hug?

Tommy: *Thinks: eep!* sure! *hugs* Bye, Allison

Allison: call me Alli

Tommy: okay, bye Alli

Allison: bye

Adam: bye Alli, drive safely!

Allison: i will!

*Allison drives off*

Tommy: I MET ALLISON IRAHETA! YAY OHMYGOD I MET THE MOST TALENTED PERSON- besides you Adam -EVER TO LIVE! *fan girl scream*

Adam: c'mon Glitterbaby, lets go to bed

Tommy: okay

* * *

**You guys like? i love Adommy, GO ADOMMY! just imagine them really dating  
wow they would make an Adamaing couple, just like Adison  
Of you guys want the next chapter then  
you have to review  
Lot's Of Love  
*blows kiss***


	4. Monte Knows!

Starring: Adam Lambert, Tommy Joe Ratliff, Monte Pittman Guest Star: The Glam Band

ENJOY :)

* * *

*Tommy woke up and went downstairs, to get some coffee*

Tommy: *yawns and pours himself some coffee*

*Adam then came downstairs*

Adam: hey, Glitterbaby *pours some coffee into a mug*

Tommy: hi, Babyboy

Adam: did you sleep well?

Tommy: i could barely sleep, i can't believe i met Allison Iraheta!

Adam: *laughs*

Tommy: what's so funny?

Adam: you

Tommy: *raises a eyebrow* what about me?

Adam: i can't believe your a HUGE fan of Alli

Tommy: haha sooo funny, well i am *sips more coffee*

Adam: hm-hm, so...

*Akward silence*

Tommy: Well, im gonna take a shower

Adam: can i come *makes a puppy face*

Tommy: I hate your puppy face...Fine, C'mon

Adam: Yay!

*Adam and Tommy take a shower, then get out and get dressed*

Adam: member we have a show tonight

Tommy: how can i not remember?

Adam: Amnesia?

Tommy: *laughs with no humor* very funny, im laughing sooo hard, haha

Adam: *chuckles* c'mon

*Adam & Tommy leave and go to the arena, when they get there Monte, Cam and (what's Adam's drummers name) were waiting for them*

Adam: hey guys

All: Hey

*they did sound check, when they were done, Monte pulled Adam & Tommy aside*

Monte: are you guys dating?

Adam&Tommy: uhm *speechless*

Monte: I knew it!

Tommy: what?

Monte: I just knew...and sound check, you guys were looking at eachother

Adam: you can't tell anyone

Monte: why?

Tommy: cause it'll-...what were we talking about?

Adam: Monte, he know were together

Tommy: oh yeah, I told him

Adam: YOU WHAT?

Tommy: *nervously chuckles* sorry Addy, I was talking to Monte, and It just slipped out

Monte: yeah it _Slipped _out.

Adam: what do you mean, Monte?

Tommy: *Mumbles* Monte shuttup

Monte: Tommy called me and told me everything, and when i say everything, I mean EVERYTHING

Tommy: Sorry

Monte: I still can't sleep, Because of you, Tommy

Tommy: I said Im Sorry

Monte: sorry's not gonna get the pictures out of my head

Tommy: what if i said it over and over again? Sorry, Sorry, sorry, sorry, Sorr-

Monte: SHUT UP! bye guys *leaves*

Adam: I can't beleive you told...Him! out of all the people in this world, Why Monte?

Tommy: Im sorry

Adam: But why, Tommy?

Tommy: I was bored

Adam: oh you were bored! ohmy god You. Were. Bored!

Tommy: IM SORRY *runs, crying*

Adam: wait, Tommy! im sorry, Tommy wait *runs after him*

*Adam looks everwhere but can't find Tommy*

Adam: Cam, wheres Tommy?

Cam: I dont know

Monte: he went to the bathroom, he was pretty upset too

Adam: Shit!

*Adam goes to the bathroom, and finds Tommy crawled in a ball*

Adam: *goes over and hugs Tommy* Im sorry

Tommy: You didn't have to be so mean

Adam: im so, so, sorry *kisses Tommy*

Tommy: *Kisses back*

Adam: lets go

*It's time for the concert, and Tommy and Adam are getting ready*

Adam: ready?

Everyone: Ready!

Adam: lets go!

*they do the concert and Adam kisses Tommy, of course during Fever, they go home and watch a movie*

Tommy: Lets watch a funny moive tonight

Adam: are you sure, you dont wanna watch a scary movie?

Tommy: yeah, Scary Movie 4, It's funny as hell

Adam: okay

*Adam & Tommy watch Scary Movie 4 and eat popcorn*

*The Next Morning*

Tommy: *opens his eyes* Adam what are-

Adam: *on top of Tommy* Shh...relax *gets some shaving cream* HERE! *sprays it all over tommy's face*

Tommy: EWW *spits the shaving cream out* ADAM WHAT THE FUCK!

Adam: I love you

Tommy: I HATE YOU!

Adam: I know!

Tommy: *goes to the bathroom and cleans the cream off his face* Adam why in gods name did you do that?

Adam: I dont know, I just slipped

Tommy: are you still mad?

Adam: A little, you owed me

Tommy: haha you got me back

Adam: good *goes to Tommy and puts his hands on Tommy's waist* Love You

Tommy: Love you too

*they shared a passionate kiss*

* * *

**Sorry took me soooooooooo long my computer had like 37 virus' and BOOM crashed  
Hope you guys like it Review's would be amazing  
Lot's Of Love  
*blows kiss***


	5. I screwed up and im sorry

**Hey, guys. Im like super sorry for not updatin'. I've been really,really,really busy with school and now i have this history report due in on monday.**

**Oh and i realized my last chapter 'Monte Knows' doesn't make sense when monte already knew from when he walked back in to get his glasses,  
So im gonna do a NEW chapter 4, after my report and my cousin's wedding.**

**Once again im EXTERMELY SORRY!**

**Lot's Of Love**

**-Dinah**


End file.
